adventures
by BakaYasha
Summary: A set of different adventures that the inu gang go on... Please R&R, need Ideas. Rated M for language dont think it will get that bad but just be safe
1. Chapter 1

Adventures

a/n: Well, not so much an a/n, but a summery. This storie is going to be a few chapters of different adventures that different people from inuyasha go on. We will start them out with Inuyasha, going whair? To Bath And Buty?

It was a sunny day when Kagome decided she wanted to go take some of those test things she took often. Inuyasha did not aprove of this' when does he? and so he whent with her.

"Kagome, how long will it take this time?"

"I dont know, 1 hour or so."

"Ah, what? Did you say an hour?"

"or so."

"or so?"

"sure, or so, I dont know how long it may take because I dont know how long you will let me take my tests for. I mean, Inuyasha, how meny times have you ever just let me take a test?"

Shameful, Inuyasha looked down into the well and whispered, "never."

"what was that?" Kagome asked.

"I said, I have never let you finish a test."

"OK, so will you this time?"

"Sure gome."

"What... did... you... Just... Call... Me?"

"Gome."

"You never call me gome."

"Do you mind?"

"No, but... well... My mom gave me that special name, and well, I, just dont want any one to call me that."

"Sure Kagome, I wont."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

Then Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha, and they jumped into the well.

8888888888

'So, Kagome wants me to look around this mall thing'

Inuyasha and Kagome had been back in her time for about a day; Kagome was suprised, when Kagome decided they should go to the mall.

"Inuyasha, lets go in here."

"In whair?"

"It is called bath and body works."

"Bath and what?"

"Well, it is the place I buy those things for Sango that Miroku likes so much."

"O, the stuff that makes your hair smell good?"

'Did I just say that' thought Inuyasha

"sure, the stuff that makes... my hair smell good."

"OK, Lets go."

Inuyasha and Kagome worked there way acrost the mall, when suddenly, Inuyasha's nose was asolted by a lot of different smells. He put his head down, but the smell did not go away. Then he tryed to plug his nose with his fingers, and the smell still did not go away. Then, He took off his shit in the middle of the mall, and started to shuve parts of it in his nose.

"Dam Kagome, I cant smell anything."

Kagome was not looking at Inuyasha so she did not notice that he had his shirt off. But, she did notice that all, the girls who were around her were looking behind her. "What's rong?"

"It's a... hot... man... behind... you..." said one of the girls in frunt of her.

"What?"

Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha with his shirt off. "Kommy Inuyasha, put... Your... Shirt... Back... On..."

"what's rong gome, I cant smell with this shirt out of my nose, and you did not notice."

"First of all, I thought you were not going to call me gome any more, and second of all, put your shirt back on, or I'll si t you."

"Sorry kagome, I foregont, and sure if we leave, then I will put my shirt back on."

So, Inuyasha and Kagome left the mall, and all the girls were looking at Kagome, so she decided to put her hand in Inuyasha's hand, and they walked out of the mall.

A/N: I hope you liked Inuyasha's adventure in the mall. I need some help for someone's adventure now. Please asume that every one can travel threw the well. I think Miroku at a "bar" would be good, what about you guys?

Please R&R. 


	2. A Clubben Munk

A Clubben Munk

A/N: I want to thank the 2 reviews that I got, shippowantscandy and SesshiesKamatotoGirl Thanks guys.

I hope that people who are reading this will review. That is all that a person like me gets for writing; I dont get payed.

This chapter is dedicated to shippowantscandy; I'll use your idea. O, and I wanna quote her review and tell every one that I am sorry for the mystake that I made:

8888888888

Mouki I really liked this story it made me laugh beyond all your other stories! But, just to let you know when you went to spell shirt you forgot the r... Te he he! Um, I think that Miroku at a strip club would be hilarious! Or, maybe the Inu-Gumi at an ice cream parlor? That could be fun!

8888888888

The next time I write shirt, I will remember the t. Thanks for your close eye, and yes SesshiesKamatotoGirl, I will consider you and shippowantscandy to beta my work, but not this chapter... HAHA!

R&R please

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

CH2: A Clubben munk

Miroku was visiting kagomes time because he thought it was time to see new women. Yes, he liked Kagome, but well, she was not the type he whent for. No, that was not it, he just did not want Inuyasha to kick his ass. He did not want to fight that much, and if he just got different women from Kagome's time, well, that would do.

Just then, he looked over. He was walking down the roads of Kagomes time looking at the different types of women he could choose from. Yes, some of them had men around them, but remember, this is the munk with the deadly whole in his hand. He thought, 'I could have any of these women.'

Miroku was not the only one looking, he has so meny girls looking at him. He was not noticing this because of the building he saw three blocks down. 'what is this?'

The sign on the door red, "Keiko Ku'uleinani"

'owe, This looks like it could be nice', and just then the door opened and he got a glimps of a girl, whairing hardly nothing, dancing on a pole... 'Yes, I gotta find some mony'

Then Miroku remembered that before Kagome whent on her way, she had given him some green stuff. He wondered if this was mony, and polled it out of his pockit. There was one with a 5 on it, and one with a 20 on it. Yes, these must be mony. So, he walked up to the door and handed the man at the frunt the one with a 5 on it. "will this get me in?"

"Sure. Whair you from?"

'Kagome told me to tell any one who asked me whair I was from that I was from far, far, away'

"Far, Far, away."

"OK, you dont have to tell me whair you are from, we at the Keiko Ku'uleinani will not inform any one about the people who visit are lovely establishment."

Then the man opened the door and Miroku whent in. Miroku looked around and saw a lot of girls in... What nothing...

A young girl walked up to him, "hi, my name is Sakiko, and I will help you find what you need."

Sakiko was wairing a short dress that was cut very low. Miroku could not stop looking at the top of her breasts, and he said, "Well Sakiko, I am glad that I have met you. What is the name of the girl dancing?"

"O, you mean Sakura! she has been around for a few years. Do you think I can get you a drink?"

"Sure."

Then, Sakiko whent off leaving Miroku alonw. 'What should I do? O, got, so meny girls. All though that Sakiko girl was nice.'

Sakiko came back to see Miroku looking at sakura, "Do you like her style of dancing?"

"Yes I do. Whair I am from,we dont have girls who dance like this. As a matter a fact, the girls whair I come from slap you when they are touched."

"Well, I never got your name. What is it?"

"My name is miroku, and as I all ready said, I am not from around here. Do the girls here like it when there buts are... well, groped?"

"Well, some of us do..."

Miroku noticed Sakiko turn a little toward him, and his hand reached out. He started to rub her but, and she did no do any thing. 'She might not notice.'

"You like what you feel?"

"Ah, well, yes!"

"Well, stick around for a few hours, and maby we can work something out."

Just then, the door opened, and Kagome came in. "Miroku, what are you doing?"

"Well Kagome, you said for me to do what ever I wanted to do, and well, I wanted to come in here."

"How did I know" asked Sakiko, "You have a girl friend?"

Kagome looked at Sakiko and said, "Me and miroku, I dont think so. I am just his friend."

"O" Sakiko said, "I see. I guess that I wont be showing you any thing in a few hours miroku."

"No, you wont" said Kagome, "Lets go."

"Kagome..."

"Miroku, no fighting with me, What do you think Sango will think?"

Just then, Miroku felt a ping go threw him. 'Sango, I did not think about her. What will she think? O, I dont like this.'

"Yes Kagome."

Miroku and Kagome walked out of the Keiko Ku'uleinani and back to the well. "OK Miroku, lets not tell Sango about this."

"As you wish."

"By the way, do you know who Sakiko was?"

"No."

"Sakiko is a slut. She has most likely been with more people then you have asked to bare your child. Men and woman."

Miroku was very ubset, and after they whent back threw the well, he sayd, "Will you tell lady Sango that I want to see her?"

"Sure Miroku."

a/n:  
Meanings:  
Sakiko----child of Saki Sakura----cherry blossoms

Please tell me what you guys wanna see next. I dont know when I will update, but the next chapter will be so much better. I will have shippowantscandy and SesshiesKamatotoGirl beta read it before posting it. Thanks every one for reviewing in advanced.

MoukiBakaYashaSama----Out 


	3. A Shopping Sango

A Shopping Sango

a/n: I got this idea from sesshiesKamatotoGirl, thanks. I want people to review, o, and I all ready have ideas for the next 2 chapters, and so there for there will onl be 2 more chapters on this storie. I hope that you guys like it, and I wanna thank the only reviewer I got this time, SesshiesKamatotoGirl. Shippowantscandy, you say you dont have access to a computer, but have you ever herd of a library? They are free, High Speed, Internet. That's more then what I have.

Now, on to the storie, and I hope that I get more reviews then sesshiesKamatotoGirl, and half a review from shippowantscandy (she told me what I should change, but you guys dont get to see it... Remember, library).

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kagome and sango were going to her time. Sango thought it was just to get some new clothes for her, but little did Sango know, Kagome and Miroku has made a plan. I know, Kagome working with Miroku, that is something that we never thought we would see, but it did work. Sango and Kagome were expected to be gown for three hours, and Sango wanted to know why Inuyasha was not trying to get them to stay. But, there's a first for everything.

"Kagome, what are we doing again?"

"Well, Sango, we are going to get you clothes."

This was the first time that sango had been back to Kagome's time. It was not fair she often thought that every one else is able to come back. Inuyasha, and even Miroku was even back in Kagome's time. No, not every one has been; shippo was not.

"That sounds like fun", said Sango, "Whair are we getting them from?"

Kagome started to call her dummy, but then she remembered that Sango has not been to her time, "The mall, it is this place with a lot of stors, and stors are whair you buy stuff in my time."

"Well, lets go."

Kagome and Sango walked down the road and yes, they did get a lot of looks from guys, but Kagome was used to this, and just ignored it. But, sango was not used to this and asked, "Kagome, why are allthese guys looking at me?"

"Sango, in my time, we have so much people who act just like are friend Miroku."

"That must be hard for you."

"No, they dont try to grab my but, but they do look."

By this time Kagome and Sango were at the mall and they whent in. "So, what should we get you first Sango?"

"I dont know, your the one who is paying."

"O, I forgot. Lets get you a sirt."

"OK, whair do we go for that?"

"Lets go to kmart."

Kagome and Sango walked into Kamart and Kagome found a few shirts. "Ok Sango, go try these on."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Sure, go in that room, close the door, then put the shirt on, then come out here, and show me. I'll tell you what I think."

"Ok..."

After about five minents, Sango came out. "That looks good on you sango", said Kagome.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

Sango noticed something in Kagome's hand, "What is that?"

"O, this, it is my cell phone."

"What is that?"

"It is a way for me to stay in contact with my family, and I just got a call from my mom. She wants us to get her some things."

"OK."

"Now, Sango, go try on anouther shirt."

"ok."

After Sango tryed on a few different shirts, and Kagome had gotten a few pictures, they whent back to Kagome's house, and Kagome polled her mom aside, "Mom, you think Miroku will like these pictures?"

"O, yes, I do think that Miroku will be your new best friend."

"How mad do you think Sango will be at me?"

"O, not that mad."

Sango stayed to eat dinner at Kagome's house. "This is good mrs. higurashi."

"Oh Sango, thanks."

After dinner, Kagome and Sango whent back to futal japan. When they got back, Miroku was smiling.

"You got it Kagome?"

"Sure do."

"Got what", asked Sango?

"Oh, nothing", said Kagome.

Then Kagome polled out her cell phone, "What, do you have a call kagome? Why havent you ever gotten one before", asked Sango.

"Oh, I dont have a call, Miroku, come here."

"Yes lady Kag..."

When Miroku saw the pictures his face shought up in red. "That's ah, well, nice Kagome, well, thanks..."

"I'll get some on paper for you when I go back. My mom has a copy."

"Kagome", ask sango, "What are you looking at?"

"come over here and look."

Sango looked over Miroku's sholder and noticed her shirt... The one she was wairing at the store... And it almost was not covering anything. "Oh, I did not know... HAHAHAHA! I hope you like what you see munk, because that's all you will get a view of... for a very long time."

A/N: I know it was a little ooc, but hay, it was good, I think. I hope that this time, I get more reviews. I will not post more after sunday because my computer is going back to HP untell fryday. But then, I hope to have a new storie started... Maby finished.  
Hope you guys liked this one, and shippowantscandy, YOU... BETTER... REVIEW... OR... I... Will... Hunt... You... Down...

Thanks for those of you who do review.

MoukiBakaYashaSama----Out 


	4. ice cream

Icecream

A/N: OK, what am I doing rong? No reviews? WTF? O, no, I Suck... HAHAHAHA! Someone review me. Tell me that I suck, something... Hay, "you suck". There I got a review.  
HAHAHA!

This chapter goes to a still not reviewing shippowantscandy... No, she is in washington staying with family while her mom has cergery, lets hope that histabeth does well. I here she is... But, remember shippowantscandy, I... Did... This... Chapter... For... you... So... You... Better... Review...

It was hot. Every one wanted to go swimming, but inuyasha would not let them. He wanted to go back to Kagome's time, but he did not want any one else to go with him and Kagome. "so inuyasha", said sango, "You dont want us to go swimming, you dont want us to go with you and Kagome, and you dont want us to have fun? well, then what are we to do?"

"feh, just not those things."

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo will come with us."

"keh, what ever."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo whent threw the well, and Kagome intruduced shippo to her brouther and mom. "Mom," said Kagome, "Can shippo stay with you while we go out?"

"Sure," responded Kagome's mom.

"ok, lets go get icecream."

"ice", miroku tryed, "cream? What is icedcream?"

"you'll see."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku whent to the local icecream parlar and got the following icecreams.

"I want that kind", said Inuyasha.

"Cherry", said Kagome.

"and for you young lady," asked the man serving the icecream?

"Feh, Kagome wants the same kind as me," responded inuyasha for Kagome.

"Sure," said Kagome, "That will do."

"Miroku, Sango, have you decided what you want?"

"Yes Kagome, I want pocki flavored icecream," said Miroku, "And Sango said she wants the same."

"is that true", asked Kagome?

"Yes", said Sango.

The man gave them ther icecream, Kagome payed for it, and then they all whent out side.

"Inuyasha," asked Kagome, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought this would be fun!"

"And what is that?"

"Oh, Kagome, dont worie, just this." and Inuyasha threw his icecream at Kagome. "Now, you arn't hot."

Kagome threw her icecream at inuyasha, and getting some on her rist at the same time. Inuyasha noticed this, and he came over.

"What, are you doin..."

Inuyasha flicked out his tung and started to lick Kagome's rist. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered,"What are you doing?"

"Just Getting this good icecream off you."

Miroku and Sango were watching Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango all though was watching a little hard, 'I wish Miroku would do something like that...'

Just then, Sango felt icecream run down the back of her neck, followed by a worm tung."Houshi, what are you doing?"

"Oh just getting the icecream off you."

Sango turned around, and miroku did not see this. Then his tung was on Sango's lips, and she gasped, "Dont kiss..."

Miroku either did not here her, or he did not care. His lips covered Sango's with force, and then his tung sliped into her mouth.

Inuyasha noticed this and thought, 'what would Kagome think if I did this to her? Dam her sent'

Inuyasha moved his mouth up to Kagome's and they started to kiss.

"hmmmmmmmm! This is nice Inuyasha."

"Oh, you think so?"

"mmmmm! sure do."

They all were kissing for about five minents untell Kagome screemed, "Inuyasha, you got my icecream all over my shirt."

"oh, I think your mom can wash it out."

They all started to head back to Kagome's house, but Miroku and Sango were holding hands, and Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands.

"Kagome", asked Kagome's mom, "I see your trip was nice?"

"hmmm, Sure was mom."

Inuyasha and Kagome, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo whent back to futal Japan, and Kagome often brought icecream back. Well, Sango asked her to once.

a/n: I know a little short, but hell, I thought it was nice. Tell me what you think. Did you like that, would you like that if it happened to you? Hay girls, what if a guy did that to you? Guys, what if a girl did it to you?

Please review.

O, and I dont know if there is a thing called pocki icecream, but if there is, tell me whair I can buy some.

MoukiBakaYashaSama----Out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Drunk

A/N: This chapter would have been uploaded at 10 today, but login page was down.

Note: The reason for the non upload is as follows:

June 26th, 2005 -- Important Notice. Due to a security issue, we have reset the password of almost all user accounts to the password active on June 6th,  
2005. If you registered an account on or after June 6th, a brand new password has been sent to your registered email account.

If you continue to have login problems, please use the password recovery option on the login screen to have the valid password emailed to you.

We apologize for this inconvenience and are working hard to prevent this from occurring in the future.

a/n: This Chapter is the one that sesshiesKamatotoGirl has been wating for. Please, leave me alone for it. To answer your reviews:

----------

CH4, SesshiesKamatotoGirl: Super kawaii, they still need to get drunk. I really can't believe that Amanda came up with that, or maybe she was just wishing that she was Sango, yup that's it.

Me: First of all, she does not wish she is sango... Or, maby she does. Amanda, aka shippowantscandy (please only use pin names; not real names), only came up with the idea for the ice cream. It was my idea about the kissing.

CH3, SesshieKamatotoGirl: I still think that them getting drunk off their ass will be much better and I didn't give you this idea, Amanda must have because I did the one with them playing in the ball pin not Miroku's fanaties, that must have been Amanda. Anyway still like the story, but they really do need to get drunk.

Me: oh, that was the idea. If you had reviewed sooner, then I would have been able to use your idea. I am a simple minded person; I dont remember things that you may find inportent. HAHAHA! Maby there will be a new chapter... Who knows.

CH2, SesshieKamatotoGirl: Maybe you should have everyone come to kagome's time and all get drunk off their ass! Just an idea, that I would very much enjoy:) Tata

Me: Yes, Me and all the other readers understand that this is something that you want... And now... You have it...

CH1, shippowantscandy(only review): Mouki I really liked this story it made me laugh beyond all your other stories! But, just to let you know when you went to spell shirt you forgot the r... Te he he! Um, I think that Miroku at a strip club would be hilarious! Or, maybe the Inu-Gumi at an ice cream parlor? That could be fun!

Me: you got what you wanted, but you did not review... WTF? HAHAHA! I hope that soon, you will be able to find the time to review... Yes, I know, This GRT MoukiBakaYashaSama is the best...

CH1 SesshiesKamatotoGirl: I think that I am going to like this story much better. But Mikey start having me or amanda beta read, please. But I really like this story.

Me: I know you do like my stories, what could you not like about them? Oh, why am I so good? Oh, yes, The grt MoukiBakaYashaSama is the best, yes, he is. Oh, what the fuck am I doing? THanks for the review SesshiesKamatotoGirl, I did not use you and amanda, but I thought about for a time or so... So, go forth my child and read my shitty work...

---------

Hope you guys liked my answers, and I hope that in the next storie I do, I will get more reviews. Now, I should leave the rest of this doc blank just piss off sesshiesKamatotoGirl, but I am not that big of an ass.

O, and go read sesshiesKamatotoGirl's story. visit:

http/ it, and review it, Very good...

Now, on to the storie...

----------

Remember, this is blank...

----------

About three weeks after the adventures with Miroku, inuyasha, and sango, Kagome wanted to get them drunk. Kagome did not know how she would go about this fiet, but she knew it must be done. That, and she wanted to see what Inuyasha would do if he did not have whole control over his body, or would he thought Kagome. She did know what would happen to her friend there fore she was scared. But, she knew something had to be done. Oh, and her mom said she would baby sit Shippo whilst the gang whent out and "partyed".

"So Kagome", asked Sango, "What are we doing?"

"well, we are going to go out and drink."

"What", asked Miroku, "Will happen to Inuyasha?"

"I am not sure", responded Kagome, "But, we will just have to see."

Inuyasha then came up to Kagome and said, "Lets go."

---------

It was three hours later, and 10 drinks later for the group. "Kaaagoome," said Miroku, "What is this plaaace?"

"it is a bar", responded Kagome, "I all ready told you that. It seems that you can not handle your drinks as well as you handle Sango."

"hay Kagome," responded Sango, "No one handles me."

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was looking at her funny. "Inuyasha," asked Kagome, "Can I help you?"

"Sure can," responded Inuyasha.

'dam, I thought that with him drinking, I thought that he would start to like me more', thought Kagome.

"Come" said Inuyasha.

"what?"

"I... Said... Come..." responded Inuyasha.

Kagome whent up to Inuyasha and they left the bar. Kagome was holding his hand, and he asked, "Whair can we be alone?"

"Well, any wares out of the main streets."

"Ahhhhh..."

"Yes, look down there."

---------

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were moving closer to each other, and all the sudden, Miroku's hand found Sango's but, "Hmmmmm, I like this munk."

"oh, you do?"

"sure do, keep doing it."

"lets get out of here."

Sango and Miroku whent out of the bar, and whent around the side. They look around, and found the side of a car. Miroku pushed Sango up against the car, and leaned in to kiss her, "mmm", whispered Sango, "hmmmmmm, I love this."

"then keep quiet", said Miroku as his hand sliped up her shirt.

----------

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the other side of the building. They did not know that Miroku and Sango were just on the other side of the building doing... well, something neither of them thought Sango would let any man do to her. "Wha..." Kagome started to say when Inuyasha had picked her up, pressed her against the building and pushed his lips on to her.

Inuyasha's hand whent up her shirt, and she felt his worm claws on her breast. "ohhhh, Keep this up Inuyasha." said Kagome.

----------

Soon, Sango's shirt and pance were off her(a/n: Sango whairs pance and a shirt, leave me the fuck alone), and miroku was looking at her body, "You like what you see?"

"Yes lady sango."

Miroku then threw his self on to Sango, licking her neck, kissing her lips, then moving down. Down, down, down, to her nipples, sucking one in his mouth, then anouther, then he moved down more, down, down, down. His face came to her mound, He riped her panties off her, and started to eat her. Then he climed on to her, "Sango, are you ready?"

----------"

Inuyasha and Kagome moved feathor, and eventioly, Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, and she had no clothes. "Ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"yes" said Kagome.

Inuyasha and kagome became one. Inuyasha, moving in and out of her, feeling the best with her. He felt os safe, and he also felt like he now, had something in his life to protect.

Kagome was so filled with Inuyasha's pressents that she almost released at the point of intrence, but she held on to her self.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha after about 10 min's, "I am comming."

"yes, ooooo, yes Inuyasha, right now."

With that, Inuyasha came inside Kagome. He layed his head on her sholder and before they fell asleep Kagome herd him say, "mine."

----------

"yes" whispered Sango, "I am ready."

Then Miroku pushed into his lady Sango. He felt complete with her around his member, and he never felt better.

"Ohh, Yes Sango."

Miroku and Sango were making love for about 20 min's when Miroku said, "I, am, coming."

"Yes, come. Come" said Sango.

After miroku and Sango were done, Miroku said, "Lets go and find Inuyasha and Kagome."

"We should."

Then whent around the building and saw then laying in each other's arms. "Miroku, can you lift them?"

"Yes."

Miroku and sango took Inuyasha and Kagome back to Kagome's mom house, and straight up to Kagome's room. Thankful, no one noticed... Or if they did, The did not say anything.

a/n: I know, I suck at lemon seens, but I hope that you guys dont mind. This is the end of this storie, so please review it. I will not start a new storie untell fryday, or when ever the hell I get my computer back...

R&R:

moukiBakaYashaSama----Out 


End file.
